Tú, eres mejor que Julieta
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Sora ha decidido enfrentar a May en el Festival Circense... pues ahora las palabras de Yuri Killian la reconfortan y la hacen sentir muy especial. Ken está celoso y desolado por no poder hacer nada... -Tú, eres mejor que Julieta-dijo el joven ruso-Sora, tú eres mejor que Layla.


**Hola queridas lectoras, estuve viendo algunos fanfics en esta categoría de Yuri&Sora pero lamentablemente no hay muchos por lo tanto yo quiero colocar uno más. Aviso desde ya que tengo planeado hacer unos cuántos One-Shot con distintas parejas de la serie. Pero presumo que está es de mis favoritas, esperó sea de su agrado y quisiera invitarlos una vez más a darle un "like" a mi página de seguidores en Facebook, pueden buscarme como Zimba *-*-* y aparecerá la fotografía de Sesshomaru&Kagome. Esperó pronto verlos por haya e interactuemos más un saludazo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de Kaleido Star, pertenecen a Gonzo Digianimation._

* * *

**Tú, eres mejor que Julieta.**

Sabía que estaba en aprietos al no haber sido aceptada por Leon Oswald para el Festival Circense, en cambio la china que tenía como rival tenía lo necesario para poder presentarse al lado de aquel hombre raro. Suspiró… ya ni siquiera sabía que hacer al respecto, muchas cosas estaban pasando pues desde el retiro de Layla se ha sentido muy sola. Confundida, sobre todo… triste. Los ánimos de Ana y Mia servían pero no lo suficiente para animarla, sabía que algo le hacía falta en esos momentos.

—No me daré por vencida—se dijo así misma, convenciéndose de que tenía que intentarlo nuevamente—May no me ganará.

Se planteó el objetivo dos veces, Leon y May irían al Festival Circense por parte de Layla quién había traído los pases fénix para la competencia.

Al caminar en su habitación repetidas veces sin idear algo, Fool le miraba preocupado pues la constelación de Sagitario se encontraba atrapada dentro de una nube de oscuridad que representaba toda la angustia, sufrimiento y confusión que presentaba su querida Sora. Entonces entre sus pensamientos se le ocurrió decir.

— ¿Y te resignarás?—preguntó el espíritu.

— ¡Claro que no!—exclamó la japonesa determinada—Si la señorita Layla entregó dos pases fénix a la pareja ganadora que representará Kaleido—se quedó pensando—Entonces posiblemente todavía tenga una oportunidad de ganar y demostrarle a May que puedo ganarle, y también al joven Leon que soy digna de ser su compañera.

—No te entiendo Sora…

—Me refiero a que el joven Yuri tiene otros dos pases como invitado por ganar el concurso pasado—sonrió la chica—Entonces iré a buscar al joven Yuri para pedirle que por favor participemos.

Cuando a Sora se le metía lago en la cabeza era imposible quitárselo, por lo tanto el pequeño espíritu sugirió un baño. Cosa que molestó a la japonesa e inmediatamente lo encerró en un cajón.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! Iré ya mismo a buscar al joven Yuri—hizo su mano en puño en señal de victoria.

Al salir de los dormitorios de las chicas, la joven japonesa se fue en pro de irse inmediatamente. Sin embargo; se encontró con Ana, Mia y la pequeña Rosetta quienes no estaban del todo de acuerdo con que Sora se fuera tan precipitadamente así nada más. Pero ellas lo sabían, la pelirrosa era demasiado cabeza dura como para intentarla hacer recapacitar. Con equipaje en mano, Sora Naegino se fue directo al aeropuerto para comenzar su viaje rumbo a París.

En el camino seguía recordando una y otra vez la victoria de May con su nueva técnica de un tal demonio. Era impresionante la acrobacia de la china pero algo le decía que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al querer ganarle… pero por otro lado quería demostrarle a Leon que ella si podría ser su compañera. Fue un largo viaje, con el poco dinero que llevaba ella tendría que costear sus gastos durante la estadía en París. Al no saber dónde era la sede del Festival tomó un taxi en el cual todo sus ahorros se esfumaron, seguramente no tendría dónde quedarse y no podría comer… su estómago rugía con hambre.

Llegó tempranamente, intentando leer el manual de francés que Rosetta le había dado para que pudiera comunicarse con las personas. Afortunadamente al vagar entre un parque de la bella Francia pudo encontrar muchas personas reunidas ahí viendo a muchos acróbatas. Se podían apreciar de muchas nacionalidades divirtiendo a la gente y se sorprendió al ver que por esas acrobacias maravillosas las personas presentes les dejaban monedas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mirarse ahí. Junto a ella dejó su maleta y comenzó a hacer distintas acrobacias para llamar la atención de la gente, el resultado fue exitoso ya que después de tantos saltos pudo conseguir el suficiente efectivo para poder comer esa noche.

— ¡Qué bien!—exclamó la chica mientras recogía el dinero, y su mirada se viró al escuchar a alguien más aplaudiendo. Una pareja muy peculiar.

—Oye que buena eres jovencita—expresó la mujer, rubia de cabello corto y ondulado.

— ¿Participarás en el Festival?—preguntó el hombre.

— ¡Sí! Soy Sora Naegino, vengo del Escenario Kaleido—dijo contenta una vez que terminó de guardar el dinero.

—Vaya… así que tú eres la jovencita que realizó la Técnica Fantástica al lado de Layla Hamilton—dijo el hombre nuevamente—Hola por cierto mi nombre es Meouth y ella es mi esposa Alice.

—Mucho gusto—dijo la joven circense mientras conversaba con aquella pareja, descubrió poco después que ellos también entrarían a la competición. Y estaban ansiosos por que llegase ese día. Mientras conversaban le dieron a Sora un poco de alimento pues la japonesa sufrió un leve desmayo al no haber ingerido alimento desde Estados Unidos. La puesta de Sol se estaba poniendo y a lo lejos de ese jardín estaba aquel joven ruso que vino buscando con gran insistencia.

— ¡Joven Yuri!—gritó la joven desde lejos para que el ruso se diera tinta de que lo llamaran.

Yuri Killian había regresado hacía un poco de su vuelo a Estados Unidos. Pues su antigua compañera de acrobacias le había pedido el favor de que buscara a la joven japonesa para que ella tuviera otra oportunidad de ganar el Festival Circense con su ayuda pero no encontró a la joven. Posiblemente ella haya abandonado Kaleido por su derrota pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con ella ahí meramente en París.

— ¿Yuri Killian?—preguntó la mujer al lado de Sora—Es el ganador del año pasado…

Los dos acróbatas se quedaron en silencio pues bien era sabido que Yuri era uno de los ganadores reconocido por todos.

Después de que Sora supiera que Yuri fuera a buscarla a Kaleido le pareció un poco extraño pero estaba agradecida porque por fin pudo encontrarlo. Fueron al departamento del rubio para dejar algunas cosas y conversar acerca del festival.

—Quiero enseñarte una técnica especia, Sora—dijo Yuri—Es complicada… llamada la Técnica Angelical—le explicó a la japonesa en qué consistía.

— ¡Bien! Entonces empecemos a practicar—dijo emocionada la chica—Sé que lo conseguiré.

Aunque pudieron practicar esa noche en el conservatorio del teatro no fue suficiente pues Sora ni siquiera sabía lo básico para impulsarse y mantener un equilibrio pacifico. Pero era impresionante como ella conseguía llegar más lejos que cualquier otra pues Sora se esforzaba fuertemente. Ni siquiera se elevaba la mitad de lo alto que consistía la técnica pero en un tiempo considerablemente corto había logrado varios métodos.

—Es suficiente Sora—dijo Yuri—Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

— ¡No!—exclamó ella—Aún puedo un poco más.

—Vamos Sora, no seas testaruda, debes estar cansada y es bueno para ambos descansar.

—Vale—dijo resignada pues estaba más que segura que el ruso no quería practicar más por el día.

—Venga Sora, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu hotel.

—Etto… es que bueno yo… ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacer alguna reservación—la trapecista se sonrojó por el descuido de haberse ido nada más así.

—Entonces con gusto puedes quedarte en mi departamento.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que el técnico del escenario Ken Robins había llegado para posiblemente auxiliar a Sora. Y sinceramente la trapecista no esperaba ver al chico castaño, pues insistió en que se fuera a quedar con él al hotel dónde el elenco se estaba quedando. Descubriendo así misma que ella era la única qué costeaba su viaje. Pero antes de marcharse una mano la detuvo.

—Espera Sora—dijo Yuri, llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa, joven Yuri?—preguntó un poco despistada como de costumbre.

—Me ha dado mucho gusto verte—y repentinamente la abrazo, dejando de piedra a Ken y a Sora un poco abochornada por el repentinamente abrazo.

—Igualmente, joven Yuri—dijo la chica, sentía una calidez muy vitalicia para ella y no quería separarse de él pero era momento de irse—Etto… parece que tengo que regresar.

—Vale, vale—luego miró a Ken y pudo jurar que el joven estaba celoso—Sora quiero decirte algo… para realizar la técnica angelical es necesario en que pienses en ese complemento especial.

—Nunca podré ser como la señorita Layla—y bajó la mirada tristemente, pero el masculino tomó el mentón de la acróbata, viéndola de cerca, sintiendo la mirada de Ken. Un ambiente incómodo pero estuvo tentado a decirlo.

—Tú eres mejor que Julieta—dicho esto besó tiernamente la mejilla de la chica muy cerca de la comisura de los labios—Sora, tú eres mejor que Layla.

—J-joven Yuri…

—Anda… es hora de descansar—dijo Yuri mientras miraba de reojo a Ken que se veía desolado pero molesto—Adiós… mi linda Sora.

El corazón de Sora latió fuertemente al escuchar las palabras del ruso a sus espaldas. Mañana sería otro día… muy pesado… quizás… muy interesante.

**Fin**


End file.
